girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Minor Characters
' Minor Characters' are onscreen-credited figures appearing in Girl Meets World without a separate article of their own elsewhere. They are listed here in order of their appearances: 'Season 1' Girl Meets World Dweezil Dweezil is a drumming busker who occasionally plays at Bleecker Street Subway Station. He is well-acquainted with Maya, and much to Riley's delight, calls the subway newcomer a "chick." He was played by Kurt Collins. Gretchen Gretchen is a fashion model who frequents Bleecker Street Station. She warns Maya against slouching and seems quite familiar with Farkle. She was played by Dominique Davis. Model 2 Model 2 is a colleague of Gretchen, and apparently also shares a common daily commuting schedule. She too, knows and acknowledges Farkle. She was played by Aria Pullman-Ostrander. Girl Meets Boy Librarian The''' Librarian is an older lady that works at the New York City Public Library. She demands that anyone who enters her domain keep quiet. Although immune to Farkle's charms, she does seem to possess a romantic streak--while she ensures that Riley does not see the titles she keep close at hand for her own personal entertainment--she does advise Riley to begin her "story" with Lucas by simply engaging him in conversation. She was played by Danielle Kennedy. ='''Trivia = *The title of the book she was reading was Forty Shades of Lip Gloss. Girl Meets Father 'Allison' Allison '''is the "Ninth Grade Woman" Riley and Maya spot adjusting her make-up in the school hallway, inspiring Riley to attempt some of the techniques upon herself—with comical results. Apparently, the cause of her return to John Quincy Adams Middle School was being asked with helping out in the planning and/or decorating of the "Tick-Tock Shake Your Body Time Dance," as Allison is seen later attending the event. She was played by Sari Arambulo. Girl Meets the Truth Mom (Locket Family) The Mom (Locket Family) and her family encounter Maya and Riley just when the girls were going to return the lost locket to the store where Maya eventually claimed it among the Lost and Found Box. Having stared at the picture within the locket many times, Maya instantly recognized the family and relished in the unexpected, opportunity to return the locket to the rightful owner. The grateful mother claimed she had been looking everywhere for the lost necklace and pendant. She was played by Whitney Avalon. Little Girl (Locket Family) The Little Girl (Locket Family) '''was apparently the one who lost her locket in the store where Maya eventually claimed it after sitting in the Lost and Found Box for several weeks. However, after a chance meeting at Bleecker Street station, Maya recognized the family, and personally placed the pendant over the little girl's head, telling her never to lose it again, which the thankful girl agreed to do. She was played by Ashlyn Williams. Girl Meets Popular Felix Shumpert Felix Shumpert '''was a student of John Quincy Adams in Mr. Mathews' History class. He attended the Spelling Bee between '''JQA and Einstein Academy. He was played by Mekai Curtis. ='Trivia' = *He only briefly appears in History class and during the Bee, likely denoting the majority of his role was cut. *Mekai is the second star of Kirby Buckets to appear on the show after Olivia Stuck. *Mekai joins Sabrina Carpenter in the cast of Milo Murphy's Law, ''an upcoming Disney XD cartoon series from the creators of ''Phineas & Ferb. Milton Milton '''is first seen at the party Farkle tricks Riley into attending. Along with the other guests, the Academic Halves, and Walter, he is quick to agree to proclaim Riley their queen, all the while ignoring the hostess, Isadora Smackle. Sometime later, while attending the National Junior Entomology Society's 67th Buggie Awards, Milton is the first person recognized by the Host, Jane Lynch. It is unknown whether he goes to JQA or Einstein Academy. He is played by Hrachya Hrach Etimizian. Walter Walter attends the party with Farkle, the Academic Halves, Milton, and Smackle. At first leery of newcomer Riley, he quickly warms up to her and joins his (male) friends in proclaiming Riley as their "Queen". It is unknown if he attends Einstein Academy or JQA. He was played by Drew Maldonado. Girl Meets World: Of Terror Simon P. Littleboyeater Simon P. Littleboyeater 'was the name of the creature who lived under the bed of Auggie Matthews for several years. They finally met one Halloween night, when they were forced into a hostage exchange situation between them, involving their best friends, Mr. Blobbity and Mr. Googly. However, once that matter was resolved, they soon became quite friendly. But that would mark the end of their relationship, because if Auggie no longer feared him, Simon had to find a new bed to live under. As a parting gift, Auggie allowed Simon to keep all the toys he had collected over the years, which the boy had thought lost, and the little monster walked right past Auggie's parents, Cory and Topanga, who could not perceive his exit. He was played by Nicolas Bechtel. ='Trivia = *He was credited as "Monster Under The Bed." *Simon considered Auggie to be the "Monster Over The Bed." *Simon disguised himself as Auggie in the tag scene of the episode. *He apparently had the power of invisibility and limited teleportation. *Nicolas plays Lewie Diaz in the Disney Channel series Stuck in the Middle. Girl Meets Friendship Brandon Brandon '''is a new student in Mr. Matthews' history class. He swiftly gains the reputation and nickname of the class "Rebel." He seconds Farkle's nomination for Seventh Grade Dictator, before Lucas can, much to the Texan's bewilderment, whom had yet to meet the newcomer. Brandon witnesses the election, without much comment, but does display a more than rudimentary understanding of politics. He was played by Aramis Knight. Asher Garcia Asher Garcia 'is one of Lucas' friends from Austin. When contacted by Riley and Maya, he and Dylan make a video which both supports Lucas for the class presidency and the girls for friendship with Lucas (although Asher does additionally ask whether there really is a "Farkle"). He was played by Ricky Garcia. ='Trivia = *Ricky stars as Naldo Montoya in Best Friends Whenever. *He is also a member of the group, Forever In Your Mind, which performs the theme song for Best Friends Whenever. *A younger version of Asher may be in the picture Lucas shows of his past friends in Girl Meets the Bay Window. Dylan Orlando Dylan Orlando 'is a friend of Lucas' from Austin. When he and Asher were contacted by Riley and Maya, they sent a video from Texas both endorsing Lucas for class president and the girls for friendship with Lucas. He was played by Joshua Hoffman. ='Trivia = *In real life, Dylan Orlando is the actual name of a close friend of Peyton Meyer. *A younger version of Dylan may be in the picture Lucas shows of his past friends in Girl Meets the Bay Window. Girl Meets Master Plan Camille Camille is a jeweller and friend of Katy Hart. Having finished the custom ordered locket Katy intended to give her daughter Maya for her fourteenth birthday, Camille accommodates her waitress friend's hectic schedule by personally delivering the necklace and pendant to her at the Nighthawk Diner. However, Katy tells Camille she still needs to work an extra shift to raise the final $50 for the last payment. At that point, a bearded stranger Katy had been talking with, produces that exact amount. As a bemused Camille accepts the money, she points out to her friend that her benefactor is quite cute. She was played by Sonalii Castillo. Girl Meets Farkle's Choice Judy Morgenstern Judy Morgenstern 'is the neighbour of the Matthews and mother of Ava. She is the only parent besides the Matthews who attends the children's book club. She and Topanga do not get along. As of Girl Meets High School (Part 1), she and her husband have separated, with Ava left in her custody. She is played by Reagan Pasternak. ='Trivia = *She was first mentioned in Girl Meets Flaws. *Has adopted a pretentious British accent. *According to Ava, she periodically lists the flaws of her husband to him, which can take days. *Assumed Auggie was a girl. *Pronounces Topanga's name as "Toe-panga." *Coached Ava on her book club responses. *Believes reading to children after a certain age, makes them weak. *Wants to leave as soon as her daughter begins to have fun, and is flustered by how much Ava enjoys being thrown out by Topanga. Cisco Cisco, and his brother Sheldon, accost Riley and Maya with their unwanted attention at the Bleecker Street station snack shop. While appearing far more erudite than his shorter brother, they both become more aggressive when they are rebuffed. They are amused when Farkle warns them off, by predicting that the pair will soon vacate the area screaming, but the sight of Farkle's Orange Dancing Spider does cause the brothers to flee in that manner. He was played by Cody Lee Benjamin. Sheldon Sheldon ' and his brother Cisco, approached Riley and Maya in the dinning area of Bleecker Street station to invite them to share a pizza, but the girls turn down their offer. While Cisco is capable of understanding the sarcastic nature of their refusal, Sheldon crudely demands more of an explanation from Riley, menacingly invading her personal space. It is at this uncomfortable moment, that Farkle steps in, warning the brothers that Riley and Maya are under his protection, and informs the pair they will soon run away screaming. When they ask who he is to make them do that, Farkle introduces them to his Orange Dancing Spider, and the sight drives the thuggish duo to react exactly as Farkle predicted. He was played by Samuel Caruana. 'Special Girl Meets Demolition Hillary Macavoy Hillary Macavoy '''is the co-owner and co-manager of the Demolition vintage shop along with her husband, Ron. They run their business in an extremely mercenary fashion, extolling maximum profits (within the legal limits of the law) over customer service. They taught their daughter, Aubrey, to share those same beliefs, and she assumed that one day she would take over the store. However, Hillary and Ron proved they thought more about themselves than their own daughters' future, when they quickly accepted a prospective offer from Evelyn Rand to buy Demolition, which she subsequently withdrew. This may have caused a rift between them and their daughter, as later Aubrey talked with Topanga Matthews about possibly pursuing a career in the legal profession. She was played by Stephanie Erb. Ron Macavoy Ron Macavoy with his wife, Hillary, both own and manage Demolition, a store specializing in the sale of vintage items. Together they utilize unethical (but carefully calculated to be within the letter of the law) business practices to take the most advantage of their customers as possible. They instilled these same questionable values in their, daughter, Aubrey, who relishes in following in her parents example, and expects to someday inherit the entire store. However, when Evelyn Rand tenders an inflated offer for the business, Ron and Hillary showed no regard for Aubrey's wishes, as they jumped at the chance to cash in. But it turns out to be a ploy to demonstrate how the Macavoys' care more about themselves than their own daughter's welfare. This would cause Aubrey to begin considering a future without Demolition in her life. He was played by David Starzyk. 'Season 2' Girl Meets Gravity Mr. Martinez Mr Martinez 'was the new Eighth Grade History teacher at JQA. On his first day, he called out all the students for their irregular behavior, in class and had no inkling what "Farkle Time" represented, informing Farkle to go ahead, that if he had to farkle he had to farkle. He revealed to the class he became a teacher to make a difference, but when Riley rose up and performed the "Boop" maneuver on his nose to ascertain that he was actually real, Mr. Martinez had had enough. Announcing that he quit, he exited the classroom. He was played by Delon De Metz. ='Trivia = *Apparently, it was he who had the sign honoring Mr. Feeny's quote "DREAM TRY DO GOOD," removed from the back wall, however, Cory never arranged for its return. Girl Meets the New World Ophelia Ophelia 'is a server at Topangas'. She notes Riley and Lucas' awkwardness during their second date with amusement, and assures them that it will only get worse. She is played by Emily Claire. ='Trivia = *Actress Emily Claire is the daughter of GMW '''hairstylist, Laurie Heaps. Girl Meets the Secret of Life Joey Ricciardella Joey Ricciardella is the resident bully of JQA. '''After concluding he no longer fit in Lucas' life, Zay attempts to ingratiate himself to Joey, but his brash manner proves to be far too irritating, and as Joey slams Zay into the lockers, his victim calls out for Lucas. Upon Lucas' arrival, Joey allows Zay to slip away, and asks Lucas if he is his new "neck." Lucas responds by holding Joey's wrists and stomping on his boots to hold him completely immobile. Lucas tells Joey that they could fight, but the Texan warns him that he will lose. Instead, Lucas advises that they each keep their reputations intact, and walk away from each other, or else they'll stay at '''JQA until they are twenty. As they begin their truce, Joey replies that he already is twenty. He was played by Shak Ghacha, ='Trivia' = *Joey is a virtually identical, yet more menacing, version of Marion "Dump Truck" Truckberg, the character Ghacha plays in Liv And Maddie. *He is the second character named after GMW production staff member, Geralyn Ricciardella, the first being Geralyn Thompson from Girl Meets the Forgotten. Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels TV Newscaster The TV Newscaster '''is the news anchor for an unidentified TV station in New York City. She is first seen reporting that US Senator for New York, Jefferson Davis Graham, has been caught committing a major blunder (financial malfeasance by funneling funds earmarked for education into projects which lined the pockets of his political backers, uncovered by T.J. Murphy of the ''Thorn In Your Side website) which leads to the downfall of his popularity, and she deems his re-election prospects zero, unless "they pull another blockhead out of the woods to run against him." Some months later, she announces the sole Senatorial primary debate between the candidates, the incumbent Graham, and his opponent, Mayor Eric Matthews of St. Upidtown, New York, will be held at John Quincy Adams Middle School. She appears dubious of the entire situation, and in a blatant breach of professionalism, deliberately calls St. Upidtown, "Stupidtown." She was played by Tess Paras. Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington Zachary T. Wolff Zachary T. Wolff was the political consultant of Senator Jefferson Davis Graham, and in fact, seemed to be guiding force behind Graham, as the Senator, himself, appeared to defer to Wolff's judgement. He approaches Eric Matthews, claiming the Mayor of St. Upidtown is the best candidate to run against Graham in the Senatorial primary, and agrees to bankroll his campaign. Eric eagerly accepts the offer of the "Bow-Tie Man With Big Glasses." Sometime later, Eric encounters Wolff again at Topanga's, this time in the company of his opponent, Jefferson Davis Graham, revealing the man's true allegiance, which is confirmed by T.J. Murphy with whom Wolff has an adversarial history. The pair agree to hold only one debate. A still confused Eric repeats what Wolff originally told him of being the best choice to run, which Wolff clarifies as Eric being the best political patsy to allow the disgraced Graham to sew up the party nomination. Wolff attends the debate, lurking in the back of the room. However, when T.J. reveals his previous connection with Eric, proving that the candidate does care about children, Wolff slinks away, knowing Graham has lost the debate, and most likely, the primary election. He was played by Lamont Thompson. Jefferson Davis Graham 'Jefferson Davis Graham ' was a six-time US Senator for the state of New York. However, his chances for securing a seventh term dropped drastically when the Thorn In Your Side 'website exposed his financial malfeasance of directing funds meant for education into programs that only served to profit his political backers. Disgraced, and his popularity at an all time low, his top advisor, Zachary T. Wolff, conceived of a plan to ensure the party nomination in the primary by arranging that the opposing candidate would be so obviously ridiculous, that the incumbent Senator would regain his lost prestige. The selection was Mayor Eric Matthews of St. Upidtown, New York. Graham and Wolff revealed their ploy to their opponent when the campaigns met to settle on the number of debates, settling on only one to be held at John Quincy Adams Middle School. During the debate, Graham sidesteps questions about children, stating that they will have their own elections soon enough. Eric objects, stating that all elections affect young people. Whereupon Graham questions Eric's devotion to children, as he has no kids of his own, and thus cannot prove his claims. At that point, T.J. Murphy reveals that years before, as an orphan, Eric allowed him to be adopted by the Murphy family, when the heartbroken Eric realized that he could not provide the stable home life the boy needed at the time. The joyous reunion as Eric and the now grown up Tommy embrace, ends the debate with Eric as the clear victor. Wolff silently slips away, and Graham, doing his best to hide his face, follows after him. He was played by Nicholas Hormann. ='Trivia' = *He was first mentioned in Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels. *His plan to institute entry fees to public New York State Parks was thwarted by Elliot, Brown, & Montgomery representative, Topanga Matthews. *As evidenced by Eric being a senator in Girl Meets Semi-Formal, Graham lost the primary. *As evident in promotional pictures, there are deleted scenes where Graham more formally introduced himself to the kids. Girl Meets Fish Phil Phil 'is the proprietor of Manhattan's Phil's Fish Store. When the class fish, Chelsea, dies mysteriously, Riley insists that Maya take her to Phil's to see if anything can be done. All of his efforts prove to be ineffective, and Phil offers to begin the process whereupon Chelsea can catch the express to "Fish Heaven." As Maya encourages Riley to close her eyes in respect, Phil merely flips the contents of the fish bowl over his shoulder (which apparently drains into a larger bowl secreted in the floor) and pulls upon an elevated chain which flushes Chelsea away. Riley then selects a new class goldfish which she names Chelsea 2. The next day, Riley returns, having learned how Phil's business is based upon school kids across Manhattan Island requiring replacements for goldfish perishing under their care, along with all her fellow History students (each former customers of Phil's) in tow. She confidently announces that they require only one more goldfish for the entire class. After Riley picks out a new Chelsea, she asks Phil, what the lifetime of goldfish is, and he replies 15 to 20 years. Riley informs him that is when they will see him next. Phil is impressed by Riley's sincerity and honestly, and jokingly charges them $17,000 for the fish, but ultimately lets them have Chelsea 106 for free. Later, alone in his store, he begins feeding his stock of goldfish, every one of which is named Chelsea. He was played by Hugh Dane. ='Trivia = * As both characters were played by Hugh Dane, it is possible that Phil may have also been the unnamed coach of the Jefferson Elementary Warriors Basketball team which included Cory, Shawn, and Stuart Minkus in the BMW episode "The B-Team Of Life." * Phil nicknames Farkle "Birdbath" and Lucas "Slugger" for how their Chelseas died. * All the goldfish in the episode were real. Girl Meets Semi-Formal Billy Billy ''' was the protagonist of a series of educational films (apparently produced in the 1950's) reflecting the acceptable social conventions and mores expected of the young people living in that period of time. The week of the Semi-Formal, the school board decrees that various '''JQA classes should watch one of Billy's movies, ''He Asked Me, He Asked Me, He Really Asked Me, ''to inform the students on the basics of etiquette. Mr. Matthews has a reel film projector delivered to his room so his History class can watch the archaic black and white motion picture. It opens as the unseen Narrator greets "our old friend, Billy," who is preparing to go to his Semi-Formal with his date, Sally, whom he asked ten months beforehand, as it is the most important night of their lives. The short film ends when Billy, as a gentleman, opens the door for Sally as they leave, but closes it immediately afterwards, requiring a moment to realize that he is still inside while Sally is outside, and hurriedly follows after her. He was played by Justin Ellings. ='Trivia' = *From the comments of the Narrator, it seems Billy's previous film concerned puberty. *The Narrator warns of possible dangers involved in dancing, such as polio, typhoid and the Devil, of whom Billy notes, "He's mean." *Riley calls Lucas "Billy" to urge him to take her to the Semi-Formal. Sally Sally '''is the character featured in the short film ''He Asked Me, He Asked Me, He Really Asked Me. ''Described by the unseen narrator as Billy's "best girl," Sally accepted Billy's invitation to the Semi-Formal ten months in advance. She is a good girl, who dreams of a handsome prince who will sweep her off her feet. Her initial spoken words are actually the title of the film, verbatim. She then claims that there is nothing like wearing a beautiful gown that makes you feel like you're wearing a beautiful gown. She is last seen leaving for the Semi-Formal after Billy opens the door (which as the narrator notes, prevents Sally from developing unsightly arm muscles) by stepping outside, with Billy (after realizing he should have exited the room with her) following behind. She was played by Haley Hauser. = '''Trivia = *It is not known how many of Billy's educational films Sally may have appeared in. *Riley emphasizes with the character so much, that Maya calls her "Sally" multiple times. *Sally is physically identical to Haley, a contemporary JQA student who joins Mr. Matthews History class in Girl Meets Creativity. This is because they are both portrayed by Haley Hauser. ='Videos' = Girl Meets Creativity Chairperson Sanchez Chairperson Sanchez is the head of the School Board Committee tasked with regulating the budgets of the various educational institutions (including John Quincy Adams Middle School) comprising the Manhattan School District. She is seen presiding over the public forum discussing the cutting of the creative arts from school curricula. Despite the urging of Superintendent Jonathan Turner to forestall a final decision on the matter, Sanchez, noting that the financial situation has not changed, regretfully disregards his recommendation. The next scheduled speaker is Zay, and he brings along Lucas, Farkle, Riley, and Maya with him. The group begins a multi-faceted presentation protesting the loss of the arts from their school. To first illustrate what is being done to them, they take down all the art decorating the room. Then Riley, borrowing Sanchez's scarf, performs a dance denoting the "Loss of Purple," which is highlighted by Lucas abruptly pocketing the scarf, ending Riley's gleeful prancing. Next, Maya suggests the cutting of math, science, and reading, as the national scores on those subjects have been declining for years. Yet, she points out that America is the leading producer of movies and music, works of creativity that inspires the entire world. But then again Maya, doesn't want to cut anything--that's what they are doing. Sanchez insists that their hands are tied, but Maya states they actually aren't, that is merely their way of thinking. Sanchez attempts to move on, but the rest of the scheduled speakers, beginning with Topanga and Cory Matthews, and JQA Art teacher Gabriella Kossal, all yield their time to the group of students. Lucas then introduces Farkle as a scientist, but the genius also claims to able to sing and dance and proclaims himself to be the "Greatest Pippin the stage has ever seen." But as performances are no longer allowed at JQA ' he will only recite a list of prime numbers, although he also slips in a few tap steps, much to the crowd's approval. Farkle maintains that as creativity feeds science, so does science feed creativity. Auggie then approaches Sanchez with a selection of his own artwork taken off the Matthews' refrigerator, and asks if she has kids as well. When she nods affirmatively, Auggie states she should take their artwork down as well, or else she and the rest of the committee are "hippopotamuses." When Sanchez asks if he means "hypocrites," Auggie implores her not to cut reading as well. Riley then does her imitation of a hippopotamus returning home to discover their artwork has been taken off the refrigerator. Lucas then suggests that Maya sing a song which she obliges. However, she only gets out a few lyrics, before being purposely cut off as there will be no more music. Zay then quizzes Sanchez on her educational background, revealing to all that she majored in Art while at Princeton. Riley then announces her next dance will be about graduating Princeton with a degree in Studio Arts and eventually getting ones hands tied. But Sanchez tells Riley not to bother, as she has already lived it. The kids have her identify her favorite book and movie, and then tell her to forget them, which Sanchez sees as taking away her childhood. The group then asks when did the Committee members lose their ability to think creatively, and allow their metaphorical hands to be tied, and adds that they don't want that to happen to them. Concluding their demonstration, they acknowledge that each Committee Member is very intelligent, and thus should know that their intention to cut the creative arts is wrong. .As the kids turn away, Sanchez points out that Maya failed to ask who her favorite painter was, and reveals that it is Picasso. She tells the story of his masterpiece, "Guernica," of a horse who resisted the call of war which had enthralled its fellows, because it knew war was wrong. She thanks Maya for reminding her of that, and announces that they are ready to agree to Superintendent Turner's request for a delay. She adjourns the public hearing, but informs the other members of the committee they are staying until they can discover a creative way to rescue the arts. Before Sanchez begins the impromptu meeting in earnest, she requests that Maya replace her picture on the wall. As they do so, Riley points out to Maya, a solitary horse depicted on the painting. She was played by Diana Maria Riva. ='Trivia = *She majored in Art at Princeton, and eventually earned a degree in Studio Arts. *Her favorite book is Bridge To Terabithia. *Her favorite movie is '''''The Wizard of Oz. *Her favorite artist is Pablo Picasso, and considers his masterpiece to be "Guernica." *One of her own paintings is seen, and depicts a white horse inspired by "Guernica." *She admits to Auggie that she has kids of her own. *She neglects to ask Lucas to return her scarf. *Educational Subjects Under Committee Budgetary Purview **Testing & Preparation **Mathematics **Science **Health & Phis. Education **English & Languages **Social Studies **Computer Science **Arts & Music Mr. Thomas Mr. Thomas '''is a member of the School Board Committee headed by Chairperson Sanchez. He admits to loving the play, ''Pippin'', and is clearly disappointed when Farkle does not prove his claim to be the "Greatest Pippin the stage has ever seen." Along with the rest of the committee he is inspired by Riley, Maya,. Farkle, Lucas, and Zay to discover a way to maintain the creative arts at John Quincy Adams Middle School. He was played by Richard Reicheg. ='''Trivia = *Although his nameplate is clearly visible, he is only credited as "Committee Member." *Additional Committee Members: **Chairperson Sanchez **Ms. Williams **Mr. Vargas **Ms. Tien Girl Meets Farkle Ms. Oben Ms. Oben ' is the Guidance Counselor of John Quincy Adams Middle School. Having received the scores of the intelligence and aptitude tests taken by the entire student body, she finds the results achieved by Farkle Minkus remarkable enough to contact his parents and requests permission discuss them with their son personally, which is granted. Arriving at Mr. Matthews' History room she asks for Farkle, yet Riley, Maya, and Lucas also step forward, as Riley declares there are no secrets between their group. However, their solidarity only lasts until the bell rings, and they join the rest of the students leaving the room. Ms. Oben confirms to Farkle that he did score well into the genius range. Farkle is not surprised, and smugly asks what future career his aptitude test suggests he should undertake. Ms. Oben admits she has never seen his particular recommendation before, as apparently Farkle Minkus is ideally suited to someday rule the world. A few days later, a more somber Ms. Oben pulls Farkle out of class to meet with his parents as he faces a panel of psychiatric professionals to determine the possibility that he might have Asperger's Syndrome. Later in that same week, Ms. Oben (once again with the permission of the Minkus family) asks to speak with Farkle privately before History class. She informs him that while the experts have concluded that he is not Autistic, they have also ascertained that the psyche of Farkle Minkus defies definition. She was played by Cyrina Fiallo.. ='Trivia = *Cyrina Fiallo is best known to Disney Channel viewers as Vonnie, a recurring character on Good Luck Charlie. *She is the second cast member of Good Luck Charlie, to appear on GMW after Samantha Boscarino. *Originally, the''' JQA Guidance Counselor was to be named Carrie Russo, and was intended to be introduced in Girl Meets Flaws but the character was cut, with the surviving lines given to Cory. Girl Meets Cory and Topanga Sister Mary Beth Sister Mary Beth was a nun encountered by Riley and Maya. Overcome by what she feels is the impossible goal of living up to her perfect parents, Riley brings Maya along to the local convent to explore the possibility of becoming a nun. Sister Mary Beth greets them at the gate, and Riley announces her intention to renounce all her worldly possessions except for all of her stuff. The nun calls Riley fun, and asks for her name. Riley gives her first name, but requests her title as a nun be "Sister Riley of Perpetual Bleh." However, the nun claims that name is already taken, and suggests "SisRiPerBleh84263" or the simpler option of "Blinky." Happily, Riley admits that the latter was her second choice. Sister Mary Beth then asks the newly-dubbed "Blinky the Nun" what is really going on. Maya then explains Riley's situation, and the older woman offers Riley her counsel. Sister Mary Beth maintains that human perfection is unattainable, and in all the people she has ever known, only one person has ever even come close. Riley assumes it is the Mother Superior, who happens to be walking by. But the nun reveals it is actually the next person approaching them, as Topanga Matthews strides through the gate. The nun thanks Topanga for her efforts in preventing the convent-sponsored orphanage from being converted into a Super Cluck franchise. Topanga humbly acknowledges that it was a group effort, and greets the girls before hailing a cab. Sister Mary Beth continues that if Topanga had been her mother she could understand having developed such feelings of inferiority, but upon seeing the girl's stricken expression, the nun intuits how accurate her words are, and draws Riley into a comforting embrace. She was played by Diona Reasonover. Jingles The Clown Jingles the Clown ''' meets the girls when they visit the circus grounds, as the search for Riley's path in life away from her perfect parents now centers on the common childhood fantasy of running away and joining the circus. Jingles asks if Riley has a circus name, but when she answers "Blinky," the clown claims he already has fifty "Blinkys" stuffed in a clown car somewhere. He adds that he senses that Riley is less interested in running to the circus than running away from something else. Solemnly, Riley acknowledges the clown's wisdom. Jingles goes on to reveal, that in his case, he was trying to escape the shadow of his father, Jingles the First, and Riley admits she understands the feeling. Jingles shows off what he claims is a "Carnatious In Your Facious" flower (from China) he got from his father, which he looks at whenever he wants to feel happy. Despite Maya's warnings, and the clown's own growing reluctance, Riley insists upon looking at the flower, and is blasted off her feet by a powerful stream of water. Upon getting up, Riley asks, and is given permission, to use Jingles' handkerchief to dry herself. As Riley draws out the elongated cloth from his pocket, Jingles mentions that he didn't plan on being a clown forever, but his circus career prevented him from pursuing a more formal education. As Riley utilizes the end of the handkerchief, she unknowingly smears green dye over her face. Jingles goes on to explain that a teacher has volunteered his free time to enrich the minds of himself, and his fellow clowns (as well as presumably any other interested circus folk). When Riley asks the name of that teacher, Cory Matthews emerges from the circus tent, telling Jingles he will see him next week. After he greets the girls, he calls for a trapeze, and apparently swings his way towards home. Now if he were your father, Jingles begins, but spotting the reaction of the girls, realizes the truth, and instead offers Riley his sympathies. He was played by Ken Hudson Campbell. Trivia *Wacky Jacky, a clown that appeared in the '''K.C. Undercover episode "Tightrope of Doom," claimed to have worked with Jingles the Clown. Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 Ghost Of The Bay Window When she was alive, the girl who was fated to become the ' Ghost of the Bay Window' lived in the Brownstone that would eventually become the Matthews apartment in the 1920's. Upon her death, she could nor bear to part from her beloved bay window, and thus has been watching Riley and Maya ever since, as very young children, they began using that particular spot in Riley's room as their special place. Just prior to the Halloween Central Park Spooktacular, while the girl lay drowsily in her bed, the Ghost suggests to Riley that she attend the event as a 1920's Flapper Girl. Approving of the idea from the voice inside her head, Riley procures a period "Jazzbaby" garment in her preferred color of purple, and also gets a matching blue outfit for Maya. On Halloween, as Riley explains her costume choices to Maya, for the very first time, the Ghost makes her presence known to them. To get past the initial screaming phase so they can all become chums, the Ghost detaches her head from her shoulders, sufficiently scaring Riley and Maya enough to start shrieking. With all their feelings of fright out of their systems, the girls get to know the Ghost better. They learn that Riley's room used to belong to the Ghost when she lived, and the bay window was where she planned her capers and hatched her schemes. The Ghost confides that she promised herself that she would not move on until someone else discovered how wonderful the space was for laughing, crying, and dancing. When the girls claim they have done just that, the ghost demands to see them dance. When Riley and Maya object, the Ghost materializes a vintage Victrola, and as the music begins to play, both girls begin to dance against their will. Not satisfied with their initial effort, the Ghost magically produces top hats and canes, as Riley and Maya are compelled to sing "Hot Feet," a popular song from the Ghost's original era. For an encore, Auggie (dressed as the Scarecrow from Oz), Ava (costumed as the Wicked Witch of the West), and Dewey (garbed in a "Cowardoy Lion" suit) arrive, each with their own hats and canes to join the performance. However, instead of singing the actual words, Dewey only adds his trademark call of "Doy!" Against Auggie's warning, the Ghost asks the "Little Guy" what "Doy" means. Predictably, Dewey's reaction to the Ghost's attempt to correct the pronunciation of his name is to screech at the top of his lungs, which has the effect of driving the Ghost away. Later, after Riley and Maya meet celebrated teen pop stars Austin Moon (dressed as a Bacon Strip) and Ally Dawson (outfitted as a Tomato Slice) at the Central Park Spooktacular, the Ghost reveals she has taken the form of Larry, the security guard assigned to the Haunted House. She tells the girls that she wants to leave, as she knew the property in its better days, as it was the home of her best friend, Tessie. Austin and Ally openly doubt her "ghostiness," but are convinced when their costumes transform into vintage formal clothing from the 1920's. The Ghost explains that because no one has kept up the house, it has become run down, and now Tessie's spirit merely sits in her bay window, alone and forgotten. When the girls ask how they can help, the Ghost claims there is one thing Tessie could never resist, and with a gesture, makes more top hats and canes appear. Riley and Maya perform another rendition of "Hot Feet",this time joined by Austin and Ally. When it produces no reaction whatsoever, despite the Ghost's admonition not to continue, the group sings a few more verses and enters the house. Shortly thereafter, everyone within races outside. Austin and Ally pause only long enough to have their original costumes restored, and thank the Ghost for a lovely evening. Riley and Maya emerge, clearly shaken, and can only conclude that Tessie must have greatly changed. Arriving back at Riley's room, the girls unexpectedly experience existence as cartoon figures. As the bizarre incident ends, the Ghost appears with a suitcase. She is satisfied that the girls appreciate the bay window as she did, and is now ready to leave, noting that she has a friend who could use some company in her bay window. Before she leaves, Riley and Maya asks if her departure means that the magic of the bay window will go with her, but the Ghost assures then that all the magic the bay window now possesses comes from them. She was played by Brittany Ross. ='Trivia' = *Neither the Ghost's true name, nor the circumstances of her demise were revealed. *In mimicking her voice as a young child, the Ghost reveals Riley's slight speech impediment she then had in pronouncing her 'R's. *"Hot Feet" is an actual song from the Jazz Age by Paul Specht & His Orchestra. *She is the second ghost to appear in the series, the first being Chet Hunter. *Ross is familiar to Disney Channel viewers for her appearances in such series as The Suite Life On Deck, Good Luck Charlie, and Shake It Up, as well as a recurring role as "Candis" in the Disney XD series, Pair Of Kings. Masked Mystery Stranger The Masked Mystery Stranger '''is seen escorting Cory, Auggie, Ava, and Dewey as they leave the Haunted House. Later, the Stranger is the first one to flee the place after the ghost of Tessie drives everyone outside her home. Allegedly, the Stranger was played by the stars of the Disney Channel Original Movie, ''Descendants'', Cameron Boyce, Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, and Boo Boo Stewart. Trivia *The Stranger was the common character to appear in every part of Disney Channel's 2015 Monstober Spooktacular crossover weekend event, and a contest was held to count the number of the Stranger's various appearances, with the winner receiving a Disney Cruise. *Disney Channel Monstober Spooktacular Crossover Episodes #Jessie- '"The Ghostest With The Mostest" #Girl Meets World'' - "Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2" #''I Didn't Do It- "Bite Club" #K.C. Undercover- "All Howl's Eve" #Best Friends Whenever- '' "Cyd & Shelby's Haunted Escape" #''Austin & Ally- ''"Scary Spirits & Spooky Stories" #''Liv & Maddie- ''"Haunt-A-Rooney" 'Videos' Girl Meets Rah Rah Samantha (JQA) Samantha (JQA) is a student at John Quincy Adams Middle School. She is a part of the Cheerleader Squad, which is comprised of the same dozen girls that have been together since their formation as a unit under Coach Kelly during Pee Wees, six years before. She is first seen in the gym during the first day of cheerleader try-outs which is dedicated to coordination, which she aptly displays along with great athletic ability. Her efforts are complimented by Riley, who afterwards confides to her best friend, Maya, that Samantha is considered to be the weakest member of the team, and Riley believes that her sole hope in achieving her dream of finally becoming a Cheerleader depends upon her capability to somehow surpass Samantha during the following three days. Coach Kelly, then arrives, and as Riley is the sole hopeful present, advises her to quit so the group can forgo the entire try-out process, but Riley is adamant about attempting to make the team. On the second day, which is focused on tumbling, Samantha flirtatiously waves at Zay, as he accompanies Riley's friends as they demonstrate their support. Coach Kelly introduces what she dubs as the "Riley Bell," which is intended to be utilized by its namesake to indicate when she is ready to give up. However, despite the arduous ordeal she subsequently endures, Riley manages to avoid ringing the bell. By the third day, Samantha, has perhaps become a trifle worried by Riley's determination, as she goes to school early. Yet, while practicing her flips in the hallway, Coach Kelly calls her out for sloppiness in her form, and Samantha promises to do better. The final phase of the try-outs, judges the ability to dance with the squad. Samantha smoothly performs a routine she and the team have known for years, while Riley, despite displaying eagerness and enthusiasm, follows along the best she can, but her lack of experience is evident. When Coach Kelly posts Riley's name in large letters, it takes the exhausted girl several seconds to realize it is a rejection list. Samantha, and the rest of the team, somberly witness Riley depart the gym in the company of her supportive friends. However, during the first official practice the next day, Coach Kelly discovers Riley, dressed in uniform, amidst Samantha and the rest of the team. Not so gently, Coach Kelly reminds the interloper that she was cut. As her friends file into the gym, Riley reiterates her desire to be a cheerleader, and suggests that adding a spot for an alternate might be a good idea against possible injury. Coach Kelly scoffs at the very notion, claiming her girls never get hurt. At that moment, Jenkins grabs her ankle in apparent pain, with Samantha quickly following her example. Coach Kelly demands to know what they are doing, as Riley clearly lacks the talent and ability to belong with them. The girls point out that Riley could improve with additional training. As cheerleaders they recognize spirit, and that by their estimation, Riley has shown enough to merit joining the group. After Maya hands over the Riley Bell, Coach Kelly admits that Riley has broken her, and rings it. As Samantha and the rest of the squad welcome their new member, their celebration is cut short as Riley manages to cause everyone to collapse into a heap on the floor. Some time later, during a webcast by celebrity gossip, Perez Hilton, Samantha and Jenkins perform the more athletic maneuvers--while Riley prances about with a pair of pom-poms--quite content to allow JQA's newest cheerleader to have the spotlight. She was played by Courtney Schwartz. Jenkins Jenkins is a John Quincy Adams Middle School student. Starting in Pee Wees, Jenkins became one of the twelve girls personally selected by Coach Kelly for her Cheerleader Squad, which the Coach has continually trained for the past six years. Jenkins is first seen in the gym on the first day of try-outs, which is only being held, as perennial hopeful, Riley Matthews, refuses to accede to Coach Kelly's suggestion to give up. To test Riley's coordination, the Coach assigns her to catch Jenkins after she is set to fly. But as Riley lacks basic cheerleading knowledge, she allows Jenkins to plummet to the padded gym floor. The Coach orders the pair to switch positions, and as Riley prepares to be flung across the room, she nervously asks Jenkins if she is ready. With a mischievous look on her face, Jenkins claims she knows exactly what to do. Suspecting that she will soon crash into the mats below, Riley, as she hurtles through the air, yells that she is going to die. The next day is earmarked for tumbling, but first Coach Kelly unveils the "Riley Bell," with which the intended user can finally signal her willingness to quit. Jenkins is among the girls chosen to demonstrate the range of moves selected by Coach Kelly. However, as Jenkins finishes, the Coach claims to detect a minute hop. Coach Kelly demands to see her foot, but Jenkins is reluctant to do so, causing the Coach to berate her in Russian. Before Riley even takes her turn, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle had each rung the bell for her, but Riley refuses to give up. However, her simple triple cartwheels fails to impress the Coach and she demands that Riley attempt to do the prescribed sequence. As Riley walks back to the starting point, she quietly says good-bye to her friends, before surging forward with a scream. On the final day of try-outs, Riley's capability to dance with Jenkins and the rest of the team is determined. While Riley performs the routine to the best of her ability, her lack of experience is obvious. Shortly, Coach Kelly pins a sheet of paper with Riley's name in large letters to the gym notice board. Slowly, it dawns on the tired Riley, that it is actually a cut list. Accompanied by her friends, a disappointed Riley leaves the gym, but as she glances backwards at the members of the Cheerleading Squad, Jenkins offers a sad brief wave of farewell. Yet, the very next day during cheerleader practice, Coach Kelly, finds Riley still in uniform, among Jenkins and the rest of the group. With dwindling patience, Coach Kelly reminds Riley that she was rejected. As her friends enter the gym, Riley repeats her wish to be a cheerleader, and posits that making space for an alternate would make sense should one of the girls actually get hurt. The Coach doubts that would ever be necessary, as her girls never get injured. Suddenly, Jenkins grasps her ankle in pain, a gesture which is soon copied by another cheerleader, Samantha. Clearly suspecting that they are faking, Coach Kelly tells the girls that obviously Riley lacks the skills to join them. But the girls state that Riley could improve with more practice, and as cheerleaders they can recognize spirit, and they contend that Riley has displayed enough to earn a spot on the squad. After Maya delivers the Riley Bell to her hands, Coach Kelly confessing that she is broken, rings the bell in defeat. Jenkins and the rest of the team jump for joy at the prospect of their new member, but somehow Riley causes a chain reaction which knocks everyone off their feet. Sometime later, Jenkins and Samantha complete complex maneuvers, while performing with their new team mate for a webcast by celebrity gossip blogger Perez Hilton, allowing Riley, as she basically dances about with her pom-poms, her chance to shine in the limelight. She was played by Savannah Winters. Nurse The School Nurse of John Quincy Adams is briefly seen escorting Riley Matthews to her History classroom after tending to the mild injuries the girl incurred during the initial day of Cheerleading try-outs. Having given Riley a large bag if ice to cool the more sensitive areas of pain upon her body, the Nurse succinctly notes to her patient's father, Mr. Matthews, "I did what I could." She was played by Jacqueline A. Benoit. Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) Cletis Cletis 'is a friend of the Friar family, that works for the organizers of the Austin Roundup Rodeo. He visits the Friar Ranch just after Pappy Joe has returned from New York City with his grandson Lucas, and his friends, Zay, Farkle, Riley, and Maya. He is anxious to tell Pappy Joe about the wild rampage of Tombstone the Bull, after the "Houdini-bull" ran through its holding area, including, ironically proving the truth of the old adage of allowing a bull to run loose in a china shop. He then notices the makeshift "Bay Winda." set up by the girls, and Lucas introduces him to Riley and Maya. Cletis then realizes that "Lukey," has returned, and greets him warmly. Lucas asks if they managed to get Tombstone back into his pen, and Cletis confirms that he and his co-workers shot the bull full of "sleepy juice." But Cletis saw the malevolent look in Tombstone red eyes and when he anticipates the beast awakening, he exclaims, "Ha-Hurrr!" Maya is especially amused by that and has him repeat the phrase first in her face, then in Lucas', noting that her life is complete. Cletis states that he feels sorry for the poor fool who is scheduled to ride Tombstone in the Roundup Rodeo later that day, and Pappy Joe reveals it is Lucas. Somberly, Cletis removes his hat, and sorrowfully offers "Lukey" a quiet goodbye before sadly leaving the Ranch house. Later that afternoon, as Lucas mounts Tombstone, Cletis enters the ring dressed as a rodeo clown, claiming he will distract the bull, and begins by sticking out his tongue. However, after determining that the animal doesn't seem to want to listen to reason, Cletis climbs out of the arena. After Lucas proves himself to be the Master of Tombstone the Bull, Cletis joins Pappy Joe in the ring, and both declare they are proud of him. As Lucas receives his trophy, Cletis promises he will see to it that it always shines as bright as the sun. He was played by Tahmus Rounds. ='Trivia = *While not stated, Cletis may possibly be another member of the Friar family. *He gave Lucas the nickname "Lukey." *Cletis likes using the term "Garducky." *Maya is fond of Cletis for his use of the phrase "Ha-Hurrr!" Timmy McCullough Timmy McCullough '''was a young Austin native selected to ride Judy the Sheep in the Mutton Busting portion of the Roundup Rodeo. A few minutes before their meeting, Timmy was in the livestock pens, confronting Judy the Sheep, and vowing that he will be her Master. Lucas also happens to be in the area, sizing up Tombstone the Bull in the adjacent pen. Lucas also warily acknowledges Judy. The boys coolly wish each other luck, although a rivalry exists (primarily maintained by their grandfathers) between their families. When Timmy's big moment finally arrives, he mounts Judy but immediately after the gate opens, he falls off. Later, after Lucas has been named the Master of Tombstone the Bull, Timmy and his grandfather watch Lucas triumphantly exit the bull ring. Spotting the desolate boy, Lucas pauses and kneels down to give Timmy a pep talk. He confides that riding Tombstone the Bull was difficult, but was nothing compared to riding Judy the Sheep. Timmy thanks Lucas for cheering him up, while their grandfathers, McCullough and Pappy Joe, taking notice of the example of their grandsons, begrudging shake hands. He was played by Jack Doke. Rodeo Grill Waitress The''' Rodeo Grill Waitress ' works the refreshment tent of the Austin Roundup Rodeo. Apparently, she is a longtime denizen of the rodeo community, as she goes out of her way to playfully bleat "Baaahhh!" at Lucas Friar to tease him about falling off Judy the Sheep, during his Mutton Busting days, from nearly a decade before. She was played by Candi Milo. ='Trivia' = *Actress Candi Milo is primarily known for her vocal work. McCullough McCullough '''is Pappy Joe Friar's longtime rival. He is first seen at the Rodeo Grill refreshment tent, trying to psych out Lucas before his ride on Tombstone the Bull by reminding him of his infamous failure at Mutton Busting ten years before. McCullough then predicts his grandson, Timmy, the next rodeo participant, will succeed where Lucas faltered, and become the Master of Judy the Sheep. Pappy Joe asks McCullough why he isn't outside with Timmy, and his rival's reply is that he wanted to see the expression on Pappy Joe's face when a McCullough triumphs where a Friar failed. However, McCullough boasts prove to be hollow, as Timmy also falls off Judy. Pappy Joe laughs heartily until Riley reprimands him, and a humbled McCullough silently turns away. Later, McCullough and Timmy witness a victorious Lucas and his group emerge from the bull ring. However, Lucas stops and raises Timmy's spirits with some kind words of encouragement. Watching their grandsons' interaction inspires the McCullough and Friar patriarchs to establish a reluctant, but sincere truce, by sharing a handshake. He was played by Madison Mason. Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) Chubbie's Restaurant Manager Chubbie's Restaurant Manager is seen as Lucas and Zay, at Pappy Joe's suggestion, take their friends, Riley, Maya, and Farkle out for dinner and music at Chubbie's Famous Barbecue Pit. The manager welcomes the crowd, and introduces the establishment's musical act of the night, Maddie & Tae, as they sing their hit song, "No Place Like You." He was played by Carl Tart. 'Trivia' *A Philadelphia based restaurant named Chubbie's Famous was the popular hangout of the BMW characters during their High School years. Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project Howie Howie '''is a regular customer of Topanga's. Against the advice of Katy Hart, Topanga attempts to serve him as a waitress, but is instantly offended by his brusque manner when he demands a slice of cheesecake. Katy smoothly intervenes, calling him by name, and beyond filling his order, offers Howie her "biggest smile." Katy is touched when he states not to leave him again, until Howie clarifies that he was talking to the cheesecake. However, Howie does not get the chance to finish his treat, as Topanga takes away the slice (commenting that he really should have used the word "please,") and Katy smashes it into the face of the latest customer, who is revealed to be her former husband, Kermit. He was played by Carlos Antonio. Girl Meets Money FMRR Engineer The FMRR (presumably standing for Farkle Minkus RailRoad) Engineer is seen when Riley, Maya, and Lucas visit Farkle's home for the very first time. His friends are astonished by the size and opulence of Farkle's room, and Maya cannot stop herself from continually hitting Farkle. Farkle shoves Maya into the passenger car of the rail-less train to stop her, and the engineer announces the 'C' line is departing with stops in the kitchen. skating rink, and the Minkus Megaplex. Shortly afterwards, the Engineer returns, driving his vehicle with Maya, garbed in an elegant dress and stroking a cat, atop the car now filled with shopping bags, as she explains she stopped at the gift shop. He was played by Bob Bancroft. ='Trivia' = *He is credited as "Conductor." Girl Meets Commonism Frankie Big Hands Frankie Big Hands ' is a member of Mrs. Ducksberry's elementary school class, along with Auggie Matthews, Ava Morgenstern, Emma Weathersby, and Dominic Falcone. A day or so after the latest time Frankie pushes Dominic off a playground swing, Auggie (seeking to emulate the successful career of his mother) approaches him, offering to represent him as his attorney. Although somewhat miffed to be interrupted during his grape juice time, Frankie accepts the services of the "Augster." Auggie, subsequently, attempts to plead Frankie's case with their teacher. However, the very fact that the bully has added another victim to his swing shoving tally, causes Mrs. Ducksberry to immediately order Frankie to follow her to meet the principal. As Frankie leaves, he advises Auggie to enjoy what little life he has left. Upon his return, Mrs. Ducksberry reminds Frankie that his next such incident will result in a suspension, and additionally instructs him to personally apologize to Dominic. After doing so, Frankie looks about to locate his next "appointment" but only sees Ava and Emma. But all thoughts of finding his next target evaporate, as the two girls separate to apparently reveal a third girl behind them. Admiring long brown hair, entrancing green eyes and an infectious smile, Frankie greets the newcomer with a flirtatious, "Hello," completely unaware that he is actually addressing Auggie Matthews in disguise. He was played by David Elyashev. ='Trivia = *Cory also contended with a bully named Frankie, but he and Frankie Stecchino ultimately became friends. *Like Frankie Stecchino, Frankie uses an above average vocabulary. *He calls Auggie "Augster." *The original script directions had Mrs. Ducksberry lead Frankie away by grabbing on his ear. 'Season 3' Girl Meets High School (Part 1) Brunette Female Freshman The Brunette Female Freshman is first seen as she, and her equally anonymous blonde friend burst through the front doors of Abigail Adams High School both eager to explore on their first day. Unfortunately, neither girl notices that the doors have closed behind them, as seconds later, the doors swung open upon Riley and Maya making their own entrance,with the unbeknownst effect of propelling the earlier entrants downward. Presumably, she was helped to her feet by Lucas, as he noticed her stunned form on the floor. She was played by Chandler Freeman. 'Trivia' * She is credited as "Brunette." * The sequence was a callback to a similar scene in the BMW season two premiere, "Back 2 School," as Cory and Shawn unknowingly hit two other students with a door on their first day at John Adams High. Blonde Female Freshman After the Blonde Female Freshman, along with her unnamed brunette friend, stepped into Abigail Adams High School, both expressed excitement at the prospect of owning their new school on their first day. However, their hopes were tragically dashed as the pair were accidentally struck off their feet from behind, by Riley and Maya, as they opened the doors for their group of friends to begin their own High School adventures. Presumably, she was helped up by Zay, as he noticed the fallen figure on the floor. She was played by Sassy Savage. 'Trivia' * She is credited as "Blonde." * The sequence was a callback to a similar scene in the BMW season two premiere, "Back 2 School," as Cory and Shawn unknowingly hit two other students with a door on their first day at John Adams High. Sofia As Sofia and her fellow cheerleader, Isabella, awaited the end of football practice so they could catch up with their friends on the team, a new boy caught their eyes. They spent the next several moments observing the blonde boy and his shorter friend as they looked about the school. However, when two other girls the boys were apparently acquainted with, brazenly sat in the window seat the cheerleaders had previously staked out for themselves, they felt compelled to come down and reclaim the spot, from the upstarts. They coolly pressured the younger girls to vacate the area, by explaining that was the place where they sat and performed their special wave. Turning their attention back to the new boy, they asked for his name. Revealing his name as Lucas, he uncomfortably introduces the brunette and blonde as his girl friends or equal status. Sofia found the obvious awkwardness of the trio amusing, as she mocked the term of plurality. The cheerleaders found the group adorable, and thanked them for distracting them until the football team arrived. As Lucas sized up the football players, the brunette asked them if they were the High school cheerleaders. As Sofia and Isabella nodded their heads, the other girl noted "Hey, that's great," in a small voice. She was played by Gianna LePera. 'Trivia' *Despite not being mentioned onscreen, the character's original name, Sophie, was changed for unknown reasons. Isabella While Isabella and her fellow cheerleader, Sofia, were anticipating the end of football practice so they could mingle with the team, a new male face caught their attention. They watched the blonde and his friend as they were taking in the sights of the empty hallways. However, when two female newcomers the boys seemingly knew, had the impudence to dare sit in the window seat that clearly belonged to the cheerleaders. Affronted, the pair stepped down, gently applying feminine peer pressure to encourage the younger girls to abandon the spot, by proclaiming that was the special area reserved for them to sit and greet worthy people with their special form of wave. Their rightful property secured, Isabella and Sofia resumed their focus back to the cute new guy, as they asked what his name was. Introducing himself as Lucas, he goes on to clumsily identify the brunette and blonde as his girl friends of completely even stature. The cheerleaders found the group adorable, and thanked them for serving as a distraction for them, as the football team arrived. Lucas' male little chum, (who apparently called himself, "Zay,") declared his intent to join the football team. Isabella, condescendingly wished him "good luck." As Lucas and Zay got to see the football players up close for themselves, the brunette asked them if they were the High school cheerleaders. As Isabella and Sofia nodded in confirmation, the other girl stated "Hey, that's great," in a small voice. She was played by Kennedy Reed. Girl Meets High School (Part 2) 'Coach Bobby Campagnola' As Coach Bobby Campagnola hammered into his team that their top priority was they must always defend their "house," he decreed that the squad of "Ballerinas" had only achieved a practice level of readiness. He then asks them how would they handle an actual opponent and receives a trashed locker room in response. He then admits they might not be the brightest team in the league, but commends their energy and passion. He then states he regrets not having a real opponent for them to destroy, at that very moment. At that point, someone knocks on the locker room door, and the Coach grants permission to come in. Two extremely brazen freshmen enter, loudly announcing that Lucas and Zay are in the "house." and stating their intention to join the team, and ask the players what they are going to do about that. In a rather calm voice, the Coach merely instructs his charges to "Do what you must," Immediately, Zay and Lucas become stand-ins for the team's tackle dummies. He was played by Billy Gardell. 'Trivia' *Billy Gardell is known for starring on Mike & Molly and appearances on other TV shows such as Yes, Dear and My Name is Earl (which starred BMW guest star, Ethan Suplee). * The character has reportedly been recast in his next appearance, Girl Meets She Don't Like Me. 'Genius Clone' The Genius Clone is seen as Farkle and Smackle set out to discover the highest level of intellectual stimulation available at their new school. They swiftly encountered members of the school's Society of Intellectual Advancement. Brazenly, the pair rather arrogantly demand to be inducted without the usual "hooey" needed for ordinary applicants, as Smackle decreed that their exalted intelligence made it inevitable that they would quickly take over. The SIA representative asked what criteria qualified them for membership, Farkle revealed his creation of the concept of Farkle Time, and asked the other what he had done. At that point, another member bearing the exact same appearance and clothing as the first, stepped down, and proclaimed that he had cloned himself. After glancing back and forth between the pair of identical students, Farkle could only mumble. "The same," before crumbling to the floor. He was played by Brandon Johnston. 'Trivia' * Farkle stated his ambition to perfect cloning in Girl Meets Boy. 'Genius Girl' When the Genius Girl initially meets Farkle and Smackle, she inquires how she could be of service. The pair demanded their rightful place among the ranks of the Abigail Adams' Society of Intellectual Advancement, and furthermore insisted that due to their advanced level of mental prowess, that they should be spared the "hooey" required for lesser candidates. However, the unexpected revelation that a member of the group successfully cloned himself, literally floors Farkle. Smackle manages to remain upright, but when the same student also states that he actually built the Genius Girl, the mechanical construct in question confirms her creator's claim by removing her human visage, revealing her true robotic features hidden beneath. This unforeseen development does succeed in causing Smackle to immediately join Farkle on the ground. She was played by Cheyenne Grogan. 'Trivia' * Her design resembles that of the villainous "Femmbots" from the 1970's TV series The Bionic Woman. 'Original Genius' As the Original Genius' creations, the Genius Clone and the Genius Girl, acting as representatives of the Abigail Adams' Society of Intellectual Advancement, were confronted by a pair of impudent freshmen demanding membership based upon their alleged intellectual prowess. He monitored the exchange which ranged from a vague unproven theory postulated by someone named "Smackle," to an obscure experimental educational concept entitled "Farkle Time" However, he did not deign to enter the conversation until the accomplishments of the Society's members were put into question. Figuratively and literally stepping down to the pair's level, the Original Genius made his presence known by announcing he cloned himself. Glancing between the identical features of the Original Genius and his clone, the male component of the duo could only sputter, "The same," before collapsing to the floor. It merely required the additional revelation that he had also constructed the Genius Girl, a life-like robot, to compel the female to follow her partner's example. He was played by Mitch Johnston. 'Trivia' *He seemingly prefers to have his clone dress identically to himself. *He apparently, has made remarkable advancements in the scientific fields of cloning and robotics, (coincidentally, other characters have humorously speculated that Farkle, himself, was either a clone or a robot). Girl Meets Jexica 'Amy' Amy is first seen commenting that Jexica says everything she is thinking. She also is among the students that decide to attend school actually dressed as, and proclaim that they are, Jexica. She later admits that she did so to show she was a unique individual just like Jexica. Amy is last seen joining the crowd around Yogi to watch the video of a piano playing rabbit. She was played by Emily Robinson. Trivia *She shares the same first name as Riley's paternal grandmother, Amy Matthews. 'Jo' Jo is first seen vehemently declaring that Jexica is her best friend, repeatedly. Later, she goes to school dressed as Jexica, but discovers she is not the only student that has chosen to do so. Still, she, too, declares that she is Jexica. The next day she claims to have tried to tell Jexica that the blue hair and sword has been played out, but Jexica will not listen to change. However, despite their disagreement, Jo maintains that she and Jexica are still best friends. She also is among the people who want to see the rabbit playing a piano on Yogi's phone. She was played by Hannah Wiser. Girl Meets Permanent Record 'Señora Feinstein-Chang' Señora Feinstein-Chang is the Spanish teacher of Abigail Adams High School. Within her classroom, she insists her pupils speak only in Spanish, and refer to themselves in the Spanish versions of their first names. While she gives Maya her first 'A' in High School, she also gives Riley her first 'D.' She subsequently is visited by Riley's parents on separate occasions. Cory meets with her as a colleague, to assure her Riley is a good student, if given a chance, whereas Topanga as Riley's mother, thanks her for challenging her daughter. She encounters Riley in the school hallway, and calls her by name. Riley, (relieved that her teacher knows her "Name name") requests either a make-up test or extra credit to improve her 'D.' Señora Feinstein-Chang refuses, but explains that the bad score was only a weekly indication of what her final grade, that will go on her permanent record at the end of the term, will ultimately be. She advises Riley the most important test will always be the next one. Inspired, "Roberta" displays marked improvement in Spanish class, (although still lacking in word comprehension) and receives an 'A-' on the next test. She was played by Anahi Bustillos. * She apparently resides within the local school district, as she anticipates her children someday attending Abigail Adams. * She keeps a guitar in her classroom. * She does not advocate make-up tests or extra credit assignments. *As there is no Spanish version for her name, Señora Feinstein-Chang dubs Riley, "Roberta." Girl Meets Triangle 'Felicity' Felicity is first seen leaning on her locker, reading a text on her phone from her boyfriend, Alan, which reveals that he is breaking up with her. After Felicity disbelievingly decries, "Who does that?", the news spreads swiftly across the school. Later, she is seen wailing Alan's name as she enters the Girl's Restroom. She was played by Gideon Adlon. 'Ilana' Ilana reacts to the news of Alan dumping Felicity in a text, by proclaiming, "Who does that?" Afterwards, Ilana swiftly turns to her phone to receive the latest school gossip. She was played by Ilana Mayes. 'Antione' Antione is on the upper landing of the school hallway, when he learns of Alan breaking up with Felicity via text. He, too, rhetorically demands, "Who does that?" Antione's perusal on his phone of the rest of the school news is interrupted, when an uncontrollably sobbing girl bumps into him. He was played by Antione L. Grant 'Carly' Carly is initially seen in the Girl's Restroom in an intense argument with her best friend, Samantha. Samantha, not only went out with Carly's ex, Jake, she further admits that she doesn't even like him, and dated him purely to hurt Carly. As their confrontation escalated, Carly, stating she has outgrown Samantha, removes her friendship ring and lofts it into a nearby stall (where it apparently lands in a toilet). After they both agree that it was a wonder they were ever best friends, the pair exit. She was played by Bailey Billet. 'Trivia' * Like Maya, she was nicknamed "Peaches." * Like Riley, she met her best friend as that person entered her bedroom window. * Like Riley and Maya, Carly and Samantha had friendship rings. 'Samantha (AAHS)' Samantha (AAHS) was shown arguing with her best friend, Carly, who was upset that she had dated her ex-boyfriend, Jake. During the course of the conversation, Samantha confessed that she no interest in Jake, and had gone out with him solely to hurt Carly. As the encounter grew more heated, Samantha tries to evoke the ritual of their friendship rings, but Carly removes her ring and angrily tosses it away into the nearest stall (where it seemingly lands in a toilet). After both expressed disbelief that they had ever been best friends, the duo departed. She was played by Yasmine Vega. 'Trivia' * Samantha shares the same name as Riley's friend and cheerleader teammate from Girl Meets Rah Rah. * Like Riley, she nicknamed her best friend "Peaches." * Like Maya, she met her best friend by entering that person's bedroom window. * Like Riley and Maya, Samantha and Carly had friendship rings 'Sage' | full name =Sage | nickname = | gender = Female | birth date = | age = | occupation = Student | eye color = Brown | hair color = Black | family = | friends = | relationships = | enemies = | school = Abigail Adams High School | affiliations = | first episode = Girl Meets Triangle | last episode = Girl Meets Triangle | actor = Diamond White}} Sage encounters Riley and Maya as the pair seek to find sanctuary from the emotional turmoil in the school hallways, by entering the Girl's Restroom. However, the friends discover the place is filled with weeping females. After observing a few awkward moments, Riley taps the shoulder of a older girl primping in the mirror, to ask what is going on. The girl reveals that everything they witness is a result of "Break-up Monday." She states that Middle School was a "lake of untroubled spring water," whereas High School, (indicating all the other girls around them) "is a bathroom full of these train wrecks." Riley notes that their new acquaintance seems wise, and asks for her name, which happens to be, much to Maya's skepticism, Sage. Riley then has Sage describe "Break-up Monday" in more detail. Sage explains that during Friday night parties, couples would pair off, only to break up the following Monday. Thus they can indulge in a full week of drama until the next Friday night party and renew the cycle. When Maya inquires why, Sage replies they enjoy the drama more than the ephemeral feeling of love. When Riley states that she and Maya would never get caught up in such theatrics, Sage induces them to reveal their situation. When Sage learns that the girls like the same guy, she declares that their friendship is over. Riley and Maya protest and demonstrate the thunder and lightning power of their friendship rings. Sage tells them it is not about the weather, and advises them to make a decision, before returning to adjusting her appearance in the mirror. She was played by Diamond White. 'Trivia' * Sage calls Riley and Maya, "Baby Butterflies." . Girl Meets Upstate Jordan Jordan was a passenger on the subway train Riley and Maya ride as they begin their trip to visit Shawn Hunter at his cabin upstate. Having just recalled their first meeting with Lucas on a similar subway car two years before, the girls are bemused to discover a cute boy also sitting alone in the reserved seating section, and laugh knowingly to themselves. He was played by Benjamin Wadsworth. 'Trivia' *In a deleted scene, Riley and Maya re-enact how they met Lucas by having Riley also fall into Jordan's lap. However, after Jordan suggests they get to know each other better, Riley quickly retreats, when a jealous female acquaintance, Alexis, (played by Madison Kerbeck) makes her presence known. * He is studying an Algebra 2 textbook. *Although his character appears on screen, as his lines were cut, Benjamin Wadsworth does not receive onscreen credit. Video Girl Meets True Maya Carla Carla, along with her friend, Renee, discover their old acquaintance, Maya Hart, all alone in Christopher Park. Upon confirming Maya's identity, Carla jokingly demands Maya's jacket. The pair notice the stuff Maya has brought with her and assume she has returned to her old stomping grounds to do some damage. However, the pair state that Maya has grown soft, and urge her to prove them wrong. Yet Maya ultimately refuses, and momentarily catching Carla in a headlock, announces that she knows exactly who she is and what she is going to do. Wielding a hammer in one hand, and a brick in the other, Maya swings them over her head and rushes at Carla and Renee, causing the pair to flee. She was played by Mia Xitlali. 'Trivia' *She admits she would rather have Maya around than Renee. *Officer James has hope that Carla can turn her life around. Renee Renee, along with her friend, Carla, encounter their old acquaintance, Maya Hart, alone in Christopher Park. Seeing the items Maya brought with her, the girls assume Maya is back to her old ways of mischief and mayhem, but Renee believes that spending so much time with her "Sesame Twin, Dorothy" has made Maya weak. Seizing Maya's hammer, she strikes a statue (which to the girls represents Riley) and tells Maya to finish the job, or she will. Maya takes the hammer back, and pointing out that she now possesses both the hammer and a brick, proclaims she knows who she is and what she is going to do. Wildly swinging the potential weapons over her head, by merely approaching the other girls, Maya succeeds in driving Renee and Carla away. She was played by Kylee Russell. 'Trivia' *She is jealous of Riley and disparagingly calls her "Dorothy." *She mistakes "Sesame Twins" for "Siamese Twins" *Officer James has hope that Renee can turn her life around. . Girl Meets Sassy Haltertop Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Female characters Category:Male characters